Kaliron I of the Hillmen
History of Kaliron I of the Hillmen Early Life Kaliron was born on December 30th 1361 as the son of Kalgor, a sergeant in the Hilmen Army. When Kaliron was seventeen he recieved military training and at age 19 he was a sergeant. When Kaliron turned twenty-two he was made a lieutenant and so was his father. On May 11th 1384 Kaliron married the fourteen years old Balaga, the daughter of General Vargus. On September 16th 1385 Kaliron's son Kalgor is born. Two years later on February 4th a twin, Karla & Kirlia is born. Two days later Kirlia died. On September 9th 1391 Kaliron's daughter Balaga jr. is born. On October 1st 1396 Kaliron was made General by King Zulagar II of the Hillmen. Vargus was a close friend of Zulagar and they included Kaliron in their circle of friends, also including Pilgor, the cousin of Zulagar's wife. On August 4th 1400 Karla married Validor, son of Vargus. War with Anglaria and Haforia On March 7th 1402 Anglaria and Haforia formally declared war on Marduin and the Hillmen. Zulagar had General Vargus command his army. Zulagar himself went along with the army. In the battle of Mirag Zulagar and Vargus were captured. Vargus was immediately killed, but Zulagar was brought before King Harthan I of Anglaria and King Hafor V of Haforia. They held him prisoner, which Zulagar disliked until May 11th when they heard that the Hillmen had proclaimed Zaladon, Zulagar's son as the new King. Zulagar was then released and cooperated with Harthan and Hafor. Marshal Aldan, brother of Harthan distrusted him and had him killed by his lieutenant Marcius Balbus. King Argus I of Marduin had committed suicide and his son Azom succeeded him. Azom then took his army and fled to Ornin. Kaliron was now Ornin's main general. Azom saw Kaliron's value and they formed an alliance. Pilgor had also come to Ornin and together with Azom, Zaladon, Kaliron and General Validor, son of Vargus he made the plans for the upcoming battle for Marduin. On May 2nd 1403 Zaladon, Azom, Pilgor, Validor and Kaliron led their armies to Mirag and they conquered the city. They captured Aldan and Marcius Balbus. Azom did not want to execute Aldan, but Zaladon saw this as a weakness and had them both killed. When this was announced Marcius Balbus led a revolt and even though he was killed so was Zaladon. Now the Hillmen had no leader. Kaliron and Validor were now rivals, believing both of them to be the new King. Kaliron then quickly had Validor killed and proclaimed himself King of the Hillmen. Early Reign Kaliron then returned with his army to Ornin. He had left Pilgor behind to lead the Marduin and to give the message that the Hillmen had surrendered. When Kaliron had returned to Ornin, people knew not what to do. King Zaladon had a son Zaladon and there were people who considered him the new king, even though he was only a child. Kaliron made an agreement with the other generals and magistrates. He divorced his wife and married Zarlia, Zaladon's daughter and united his family with hers. He also announced that his descendants with Zarlia would be the new royal family and that his children with Balaga would always come second. Kaliron and Zarlia were married on August 9th 1403. A week later Pilgor arrived from Marduin. He had lost the election to become the new King of Marduin to Aurelian, the son of Aldan, the nephew of King Harthan of Anglaria and was declared an enemy of state. Kaliron took him in and made him his general. On December 3rd 1403 Karla's son Vargus, son of Validor was born. On July 4th 1404 Kaliron's daughter Qurilla was born. She was immediately engaged to the much older son of Pilgor, Palanir. On Novemer 17th Kalgor's son Kalgor was born. On December 31st Kirlia married Valiran. On February 2nd Valiran led a group of soldier who came to the palace to murder Kaliron. However Kaliron's guard protected him and they were killed. Kirlia was then executed. Kaliron also had his ex-wife Balaga executed because she was Valiran's aunt. Kalgor and Karla were taken prisoner but later released because there was no proof that they had anything to do with the coup. However Kaliron remained suspicious of Kalgor. On June 1st 1405 Balaga jr. married Ylias, who had been a lieutenant under Pilgor and had went with him to Ornin. He was a distant relative of Lord Yrgos. On June 20th Kaliron, Kaliron's son was born. Kalgor was now no longer Kaliron's heir. On August 1st Zaladon was murdered. Kalgor was executed for this on August 5th. Kaliron had Pilgor killed on September 1st and had Ylias executed for the murder on September 6th. Kaliron was now the unmatched ruler of Ornin.On March 10th 1406 Balaga's son Yldin is born, but she died in childbirth and the child died a week later. On October 30th Zulagar, son of Kaliron is born. Zarlia died in childbirth. War with Wildland On April 16th 1415 Wildand was seperated from Anglaria and Barlor, son of Borgol II was it's first King. Barlor was incredibly popular and the people wanted him to immediately start a war with the Hillmen to conquer the Xarmir region from them. Also they wanted him to conquer the Migian, Portian and Tizian regions. Balak, Chief of the Migians was then chosen as King of North-Wildland by the Migians, Portians ans Tizians. Balak immediately sent Chief Trazian, Chief of the Portians to Ornin to form an alliance. Kaliron agreed and made his armies ready for war. On August 1st 1415 there was a battle in the Xarmir region between the Hillmen and their allies and the Wildmen. The Hillmen lost and they had to abandon all territory in Wildland. Many North-Wildmen then fled to Ornin. Balak, Trazian and Warod, Chief of the Tizians now wanted Kaliron to attack Wildland, but he refused. Balak then made ready an army himself and tried to kill Kaliron but Trazian betrayed and killed him. Warod was then executed. Trazian was now made a General by Kaliron and he became his friend. Later Reign On July 4th 1416 Qurilla married Palanir. On March 17th 1417 Qurilla's son Pilgor was born. On May 24th 1421 Vargus married Trazia, Trazian's daughter. On August 6th 1422 their son Verizian was born. On August 22nd Kalgor was murdered just before his wedding with Tarminia. Palanir was executed for this. On November 30th Kaliron II married Tarminia. On that day Karla was made a member of the Royal Family and thus her children would be in line of succession. On November 3rd 1423 their son Zaladon was born.On January 26th 1425 Zulagar married Burga, a great-granddaughter of Vargus and the paternal granddaughter of General Barabus, who had served with Kaliron in the Battle for Mirag. On June 2nd 1426 their daughter Zulia was born. Death On December 2nd 1429 Kaliron died, aged 67. He was succeeded by his son Kaliron II of the Hillmen. Category:Men Category:Hillmen Category:Kings of the Hillmen